Fairy?
by WeirdIdiotWithAComputer
Summary: Vlad buys a box and when he gets home and opens it, he finds a small fairy named Danny inside.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy?

Adopted from Jeanette9a

Vlad was walking around town. He had just come from a very stressful meeting. He was the mayor of Amity Park and he thought he had one of the most stressful jobs imaginable. He was now aimlessly walking, once in a while, wandering into a store at random. He was currently thinking about Maddie, his old college friend, whom he had a crush on for a very long time. She was now married and had a sixteen-year-old daughter. Vlad was making a rather long list of things he could do to that stupid husband of hers; Jack Fenton, so that Maddie would be alone and he could finally marry her.

Vlad was not paying any attention to where he was walking and strolled into a shop, not reading the sign above, which had the words "Magic and Myths" on it. He was looking around, not very interested by any of the books and random items scattered around the messy store. As he continued his browsing, he found a rather nice, handcrafted box. He picked it up.

Vlad had a ring at home that he was planning on giving to Maddie as soon as he got rid of Jack and thought it would look nice in this box.

He walked up to the counter and paid for it, walking out of the shop and heading over to where his limousine was currently waiting for him. He got in the vehicle and was taken home.

He arrived at his mansion/castle later and he walked inside. For a while, he sat in his kitchen, thinking about Maddie and that oafish husband of hers, Jack while eating his dinner. After that, he sat down in front of his large television, turning it on and, soon after, tuning it out, still deep in thought. He absent-mindedly scratched his cat behind the ears. The cat was named Maddie, as Vlad loved his dear college friend more than she could understand. He named many things Maddie. He even had a hologram of Maddie, which often told him that she loved him and hated Jack. He hoped the real Maddie never found out about his obsession with her, as she would most likely find it very creepy.

It was nearly ten o'clock at night when he realized he was simply sitting, not doing anything productive in preparation for another meeting later that week. He slowly lifted Maddie off his lap and stood up. His legs were slightly stiff from not moving at all for nearly five hours.

He walked back to his kitchen where he found the box he had forgotten about buying. He took it into his bedroom, where he had the ring for Maddie. He opened the box to put the ring inside.

Vlad had expected to find the box empty. What he found when he opened the box, however, shocked him.

Inside the small box was a boy, no older than fourteen. He was curled up inside and it took Vlad a moment to realize that this boy, who was no bigger than ten centimetres, had a pair of fairy wings on his back.

Vlad was shocked, as he had just found a fairy inside a box he had purchased. He had always, secretly, believed in mythical creatures, and it was like his weird hobby to try and prove the existence of them, although he was the only person ever to know, as he didn't want the people of his city to find out. He had a secret lab hidden in his mansion, the entrance inside the large library. He had never actually been able to prove the existence anything though, because he had never found a live specimen before now.

The small boy seemed to be sleeping. Vlad slowly reached out a hand and poked the fairy. The boy started to wake up. As the boy opened his eyes, Vlad started noticing the features of him. The small boy had raven-black hair and icy blue eyes.

The boy looked up at Vlad, slowly. Vlad didn't know what to say. This boy had proven the existence of fairies and Vlad was the one to discover him.

The boy looked a little scared. He stood up and looked at Vlad. After a few minutes of them staring at each other, the boy finally said something, nervously.

"Hello."


	2. Chapter 2

Vlad just kept staring at the fairy, who had started to climb out of the box he had been inside. The boy was wearing clothing that looked to be handmade. He was wearing a greenish long-sleeved shirt with a brown vest over top. He was also wearing a pair of brown pants that went to his knees and a pair of brown boots. His wings were light blue with green patterns throughout them.

"H-hello?" the boy repeated, looking slightly nervous. Vlad knew he should be a bit calmer about this.

"Hello." Vlad said. He spoke in a business-like tone. The boy looked a bit more nervous now, since Vlad didn't sound very friendly.

"Who are you?" the fairy asked. He sounded somewhat frightened. Vlad knew this was probably due to their sized. Vlad was much, much taller than the small boy, who was only about 10 centimetres tall.

"I am Vlad Masters," he stated, still using a business-like tone. "A multi-billionaire and mayor of Amity Park."

"What does that mean?" the boy asked. Vlad stared at him for a minute before realizing that this was a fairy- not a human- so he probably had no clue what Vlad was talking about when he said 'mayor' or 'multi-billionaire'.

"Never mind," Vlad said, slightly irritated with his own stupidity. "Do you have a name?" he asked.

"My name is Danny." The boy said.

"May I ask why you were in this box?" Vlad asked.

"I got trapped in it while I was looking at it. It was open and I was looking inside it and it fell closed. I've been stuck in there for about two days now. I am just really glad that someone opened it before I died in it." He seemed to realize that he had started to ramble, so he quickly stopped talking.

"Well," Vlad started, "If you have been trapped in there for two days, we should probably get you something to eat. I know that if it were me, I would be starving." As if trying to confirm this assumption, Danny's stomach rumbled. The boy looked down at his stomach and, after a second of staring at it, he wrapped his arms around his middle, trying to silence it. He then looked up at Vlad, clearly embarrassed, and started to blush.

Vlad held out his hand and let the small fairy climb onto it. When Danny was standing in the palm of Vlad's hand, Vlad walked to the kitchen. He set the boy down on the table and walked over to the refrigerator. He didn't know what the boy usually ate, so he eventually settled for just pulling out an apple and cutting it into small pieces for him to eat.

He set the food on the table. Danny was hesitant at first, looking first at the apple slices, then back at Vlad, before hunger took over and he started eating. Vlad watched as the small boy ate the apple slices; which were almost as big as Danny himself.

Vlad was slightly nervous about having this creature in the house. He was also very happy about it. The thing was though, that Vlad had always wanted a son, but he also knew that this would be a great opportunity to study fairies. He didn't know which option he should go with.

After a few minutes of thinking it through, Vlad decided that he would go with research. He didn't want to do anything too horrible to the boy, but he wanted to find out as much as he could about fairies. He looked down at the small boy, who had finished eating and was now sitting on the table looking at Vlad.

"How would you like to stay here and live in the mansion with me?"

Danny was taken aback by this. Was the man standing in front of him actually safe to be around? He seemed okay. Maybe a little boring and weird and creepy, but safe. He hesitated, but after a moment, he nodded and looked at Vlad again. He had a creepy smile on his face and seemed really happy. This made Danny nervous. Was this a good decision to make?

**So…**

**I adopted this story from jeanette9a who actually did a drawing of what Danny looks like…**

**Here's the link: art/Fairy-Danny-277942922**

**I am not sure when I will update anything next because I have exams in about a week and I really need to study, but I will update as soon as I can.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been about a week since Danny had accepted the offer of living with Vlad. The man was nice, but he kept asking a lot of weird questions. He had once asked Danny where he had lived and how many other fairies there were. This made Danny question his decision.

Vlad would also never let Danny out of his sight for very long. He was instructed Danny to stay in a huge room (Vlad called it a 'laboratory') at all times. He wanted to know what it was like in the outside world. He had never been in a place like this before, but he knew there were lots of humans in places like these. He wanted to see what a 'city' looked like with his own eyes.

Of course, he had been told tales of places called cities from his parents. He never got the full effect of what a city was really like though. Ever since he was a kid, there was a large interest in things like these within him.

For a few days now, after he had figured out that Vlad would never let him out, Danny had been making plans to escape.

He knew that Vlad often came into the lab to get things. Danny planned to wait above the door so that when Vlad next came in, he could fly out the door. He would then figure out how to escape the house, be it through an open window or a door left ajar. Then, he would be free! Danny had currently been waiting for about an hour for Vlad to come in the room.

Then he heard a noise outside the door. It sounded like Vlad talking to himself (which Danny found Vlad did quite frequently). He got into position above the door. It opened and Vlad walked in. Danny took this opportunity to make his great escape. He flew as quickly and as quietly as he could out the door. He then flew around the large house, hoping to find an open window or something. He had been flying for about a minute when he heard a yell from below.

"DANNY! WHERE ARE YOU!"

The voice sounded very mad, and Danny figured he had only about a minute before Vlad came to this level of the house to look. He flew faster now, adrenalin pumping through his veins. Suddenly, he found his escape. A window in one of the rooms on the top level of the house. Danny made for the window as fast as he could. He could feel the cool breezed wafting into the room.

As soon as he was out of the house, he felt free. It was a great feeling, being outside for the first time in more than a week. He flew some more, not as fast as before though, but at a leisurely pace. He started looking for buildings. It was not long before tall structures could be spotted. This made Danny happy. Probably the happiest he had been in his entire life.

Once he made it to the city, he flew lower. He was now at ground level. He landed on a grassy spot in front of something he assumed was a house. Danny stared as human after human walked past, some going faster than others, some wearing suits, every single one not noticing him.

Not wanting to get too close for fear of being rejected (like Vlad had told him would happen) he took a few steps back. As the fairy took his steps backwards, a big, fat, orange cat noticed him. It got ready to pounce. That was when Danny noticed the cat's presence. He quickly turned around and came face to face with the horrible creature.

Danny panicked. He flew away, getting tired because of all the racing about he had done that day. He looked back to see the huge cat following. He quickly started looking around for a safe place to hide from this monster that was pursuing him.

He spotted the open window of one of the many large houses on that street. He flew towards it. This window was on the second floor of the large building and seemed like a good place to rest for now where nothing could find him.

As he travelled through the window, he careened into a large bed. He sat down and decided to see what the room was like. It was dark, filled with posters and pictures covering the walls. It definitely didn't look very inviting.

He could hear a voice outside the closed door of the room. It sounded like a girl yelling at a man and woman. He assumed that these must be the people who lived here. Danny then realised that he had to hide. The voices got closer. He soared over towards a desk and hid behind one of the many objects scattered across it.

The door opened to reveal a girl, probably around his age, storm in. She was dressed in a black tank top with a purple oval on it and a plaid skirt. She had dark hair with some of it tied in a small ponytail in the back. Danny though she was beautiful.

"WHY CAN'T YOU ACCEPT ME FOR WHO I AM!"

With that, the girl slammed the door and flopped, face first, onto the bed. Danny peaked around the thing he was hiding behind to get a better look at her. At that moment, she turned her head and looked right at him. He immediately shot back to his original position, hoping she hadn't seen him.

He heard her stand up and start walking towards his hiding place. This is it, he thought. She is going to find me and freak out!

The girl walked closer. She reached out and began to lift up the item Danny was behind. This is it!

* * *

**I know I have not updated in a long time... I get distracted easily... I am so sorry! I promise I will update my stories more often! Just don't kill me!**


End file.
